Hybrid .4
Hybrid .4 is a Human .4/Lorien Legacies/Variant fanfiction by MermaidatHeart featuring one eighteen-year-old Earth 2014, Trevor Tiorano, that wakes up to a future hundreds of years after 2014. How much can change in a hundred or more years? The answer, a lot more than you think. It is the first in The Upgrade trilogy, and is followed by Strangers and Soldiers. The story is narrated in entirely first person, all by Trevor's perspective, with the only exception being the epilogue, which is by Kira Tompkins' point of view. Summary During the summer of 2014, a young boy named Kyle Straker and three other individuals were hypnotized during a local community talent show, and during the time they were under hypnosis, humanity got fully upgraded by a distant species. However, since Kyle and the other individuals were hypnotized, they didn't get effected by it, which resulted in them becoming obsolete. Fortunately, Kyle and his friends weren't the only 0.4's left out there. A rebellious eighteen-year-old named Trevor Tiorano decides to have a camp-out in the woods, against his parents' orders. Accompanying him are his best friend, Ethan Macknamara, and his girlfriend, Madeline Ervin. When humans got upgraded from 0.4 to 1.0, all three of them were unconscious, and thrown into three different places. Trevor is the first to wake up again. Upon regaining consciousness, he finds that he's a really old museum piece, and that he was in a mysterious sleep state for nearly a hundred years. Now, everything is completely different. People aren't people anymore, both physically and literally. Questions are swirling throughout Trevor's head. Why is he waking up now? Where did Maddie and Ethan go? And most importantly, why do people have strings on their hands?! He's going to get some answers, no matter what the cost. But it's going to take a whole lot more digging than he thinks. Table of Contents Author's Before Note *It All Starts Now (Prologue) *Waking Up to Ash and Dust *I'll Never Wake Up Without An Overdose *Keeping Up With the Pace *Tonight We're On the Run *Now I'm Gonna Be Up All Night *You Say It's Getting Easy *We are Burning Down *Hold Me Close *After All This Time *I'm Taking Back Control *Hand in Hand (Epilogue) Author's After Note Characters Trevor Tiorano.png|Trevor Tiorano Kyle Straker.jpg|Kyle Straker Lilly Darlington.jpg|Lilly Dartington Heidi Perkins.jpg|Heidi Perkins Eric Ortega.jpg|Eric Ortega Keira Tompkins.jpg|Kira Tompkins Vindex.jpg|Vindex Nat Moriarty.png|Nat Moriarty Curtis Shaw.jpg|Curtis Shaw Benson Fischer.png|Benson Fisher Becky Allred.jpg|Becky Allred Ethan Macknamara.jpg|Ethan Macknamara Maddie Ervin.jpg|Maddie Ervin Hailey Bell.jpg|Hailey Bell Horne Ganger 03.jpg|Jacob Archer Leslie Weeks.png|Leslie Weeks Aaron Reacher.jpg|Aaron Reacher Dwight Henderson.png|Dwight Henderson Christine Brayson.jpg|Christine Brayson Ross Howell.jpg|Ross Howell Cast Trivia *Hybrid .4 was originally titled Party Like a Monster. *Spencer Downing, Dallas Carson, and Lynne Fields were originally supposed to appear, as friends of Kira Tompkins, but their introductions were delayed to Strangers and Soldiers. *In the early drafts of Hybrid .4, Maddie and Ethan were to star alongside Trevor, rather than get their own parts. *Four characters from the Human 0.4 Role-Play Wiki make appearances: Hailey Bell, Jacob Archer, Leslie Weeks, and Aaron Reacher. Gallery PLAM Cover BEFORE.png|A teaser for Hybrid .4, originally titled Party Like a Monster. H.4 Second Logo.jpg Trevor in between the Lines.jpg Forgotten Gallifreyan.png Spacey Wacey.png Robot_eye_by_warrior_soul89-d5altd8.png Deserous_void_soul_by_cru_the_dwarf.jpg O3vVF02.jpg 6617-bright-fireworks-iphone-hd-wallpaper_640x960.jpg Musicaloddities7.jpg Forest at Night.jpg Ethan Messes With Hair.gif Madver11.gif Moon After Human Upgrade.jpg Upgrading Robot.jpg Inside Empty Display Cases.jpg Kira First Outfit.png Kira Barcode.jpg TPhone.jpg Google Glass.jpg Phone Bracelet.jpg Digital Elevator.jpg Trevor Hybrid Camera Eye.jpg 2114 On Screen.png Dyed Filaments.png Very Long Staircase.jpg Figures in the Fog.jpg Lilly02.jpg Heidi02.jpg Eric02.jpg Kyle02.jpg Abandoned Highway.jpg Abandoned Gas Station.jpg Inside Abandoned Gas Station.jpg Trevor breathes.gif Heidi M&Ms.jpg Eric Kit Kat.jpg Lilly Lollipop.jpg Kyle Candy Necklace.jpg Questions Everywhere.jpg Upgrade Signal.jpg Trevor Confused.png Trevor Forest Maze.jpg Trevor Bedroom Flashback.jpg Gas Station at Night.jpg Lilly Shrugs.gif Sunrise_Behind_Mountain.jpg Four Level Bunk Beds.jpg Kira and Nat's Lab.jpg 4's Crash.jpg Light-in-the-dark.jpg A Strange Machine.jpg Heidi_and_Leslie.jpg 0.4 Dome.jpg Bioluminesence.jpg Maddie Dress.jpg Vindex Observes.gif Madver Clink Glasses.jpg Trevor Makes a Delivery.jpg Trevor Hybrid Eye.png Vestigivore Present.jpg Stuck in the Void.jpg Keira Hideout Bedroom.jpg Kira Glares.gif Large-crowd-of-people-014.jpg Blue-techno-background.jpg H.4 Cover AFTER.jpg Category:Stories Category:Human .4 Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Upgrade Category:Variant Category:Science Fiction